1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for verifying data and a charged particle beam writing apparatus.
2. Background Art
In an electron beam writing apparatus, pattern data (CAD data) for a semiconductor integrated circuit or the like designed using a CAD system is first converted into data (layout data) of a format inputtable to the writing apparatus. Next, the layout data is converted to generate writing data. The writing data is divided into sizes in each of which an electron beam is actually shot and thereafter writing is performed every shot size.
There has been a need for a recent electron beam writing apparatus to develop the function of inspecting whether abnormality occurs in each data while performing a writing process. Suppressing a reduction in throughput due to the incorporation of the inspecting function therein becomes important in this case.
In a patent document 1, the areas of graphics in respective predetermined regions of layout data and writing data are compared with each other. When they both coincide with each other, it is estimated that each graphic contained in the layout data is contained even in the writing data in just proportion. The positions of center of gravity of the graphics in the predetermined regions of both data are compared with each other. When they both coincide with each other, it is estimated that each graphic contained in the layout data is contained even in the writing data without position displacement.
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2007-59429